Devices for outdoor fixtures commonly feature several configurations to accommodate various fixtures or devices and are usually in the form of covers for standard electrical outlet boxes. A mounting block is commonly used to provide anchoring to an outdoor wall of a building. A face plate is usually provided in several configurations to provide a cover for an electrical outlet box, a pleasing pedestal for a fixture or device at its juncture with the building, and an opening for the passage of wiring or other connections between the fixture and the outlet box. These fixtures or devices are typically lighting fixtures or electrical receptacles but could be water faucets or other devices. As the openings for the various fixtures are of different sizes and shapes, manufacturers typically provide several face plates to accommodate the range of fixtures that are typically mounted on the exterior of buildings.